Intertwining Serpents
by Silver Ray42
Summary: This is my answer to a Pansy ParkinsonTheodore Nott Challenge. A sweet little story written because I was bored at work.


Disclaimer: Not my mine just borrowing.

Author's note: I saw a challenge online and even though this is too late I just wrote this story anyway.

** Intertwining Serpents**

Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I love Potions. Snape teaches the class. It being taught by Slytherin's Head of House makes it a bit easier but not by much. It felt good getting the second highest OWLS score in Potions of my entire class. I'll give you three guesses as to who made the highest score in Potions and the first two don't count. Well, I did beat Granger's score in Ancient Runes. It seems she made a crucial error in a certain translation of an important rune on the test. It is a small victory but a victory none the less. If only I was in Ancient Runes right now things would be much easier right now. No this is Potions and Snape is still pissed that Potter is still in his class. I hate my partner in Potions. What else could happen to me today? I really should know better than temp fate like that.

"Why are you so messy Su Li? Is it just to annoy me or do you have an ulterior motive?" Theodore asked

"Shut up and keep stirring Nott! For your information Ravenclaws are not messy. Genius is often unrecognized my lesser minds." Answered Su LI

"OK, genius, what is the next step in this potion?" Nott asked

"Umm . . . we add the dried monkey rectum." Answered Su Li

"That's step number 12. We are at step number 8. After I stir the mixture for 87 times counter clockwise the concentrated ambrosia will be added."

"How many stirs has it been so far Nott?"

"Just finishing number fifty-eight. Have you got the ambrosia ready Su Li?"

"Uh. Just a minute I'll find it. By the way why is Draco giving you the evil eye?"

"Darling Draco had a party last night and I opted not to join in. I still didn't get much rest anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Ferret boy forgot to have enough sober up potion to go around so Pansy spent the night in my bathroom heaving into the porcelain throne. I was lucky enough to hold her hair. After a few hours quality time she went to bed and I called a house elf to mop up the Pansy puke."

"That was nice of you. That explains Parkinson too. How many stirs now?"

"It was that or have her soil my bed with her vomit. It is stir number sixty-nine. What do you mean explains Parkinson?"

This is when things went horribly wrong. Well horribly wrong for Theodore Nott. A greater portion of the rest of the class found it quite humorous. First Su Li tried to avoid Nott's last question by opening the jar of concentrated ambrosia. Then the jar slipped out of her dragon hide gloved hands and spilled onto Nott's face. Theodore Nott's head swelled up to three times its normal size. The shape and color became drastically altered as well. Within moments Theodore's head started to look like a giant pink valentine heart. Su Li's loud pleasesfor forgiveness drew the attention of the entire class. Then came the laughing, taunting, name-calling, finger pointing and all around humiliation. Finally Snape got involved.

"Silence everyone! Li, fifty points from Ravenclaw for being clumsy. Nott twenty points from Slytherin for letting this happen! One hundred points from every other house for laughing! Nott get out here and see Madame Pomfrey right away!" Snape nearly whispered out in a dangerous hiss.

Theodore Nott got up and found it rather difficult to maneuver around. He could stand just fine but walking seemed rather difficult.

"Sir, could I assist Mr. Nott to the Medical Ward?" Pansy asked

Snape just waved his hand and gave no verbal response. Pansy helped steady Theodore and the pair left.

"I'm going to ask for another partner as soon as my head gets back to normal!" Theodore said through gritted teeth.

"I'll be your partner." Pansy said

"That's awfully nice of you. What about Draco?"

"What about him?"

"He's your partner. You don't want him as a partner any more?"

"No I don't. I want you for a partner, Theo."

"I want you for a partner too, Pansy."

The two of them stopped for a moment and looked at each other. It was one of those moments when something really big just happened without looking like something really big is happening. Pansy took out her wand and tapped Theo's head. His head instantly turned back to normal.

"How did you do that?"

"It wasn't an accident. I wanted to be alone with you, Theo."

"I think you may have had a small malfunction in you transfiguration. My face is still pink. Why have you left my face like this?"

"Because I like it like that."

"You are quite the clever young lady. I'm clever too"

After walking over to a statue of a witch with a rather large hump on her back. Theo opened the hump and held a out to Pansy.

"Where does that go?"

"It goes straight to Honeydukes. No one is expecting us to go back to class any time soon. Wanna go on a date?"

"Is this our first date?"

"It better be."

"Why?"

"Because we are about to have our first kiss."

Theodore gathered Pansy in his arms and gave her a gentle warm kiss.

"You know I've had a crush on you for quite some time now." Pansy said nearly out of breath

"You know I had no idea. You are sneaky, deceptive and good at hiding the truth. You are the perfect woman. Pansy Parkinson. Will you marry me?"

"How bout we get started on our first date and see where things go from there?"

They did get married eventually and they lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
